


Clean Underwear *groupchat fic*

by LongestWordintheDictionary



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, This isn't my usual style of content but I figured I'd try my hand at it, groupchat, lowkey anti/dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongestWordintheDictionary/pseuds/LongestWordintheDictionary
Summary: darklikemysoul: that's not how science worksMarkafart: Nah bitch get REKT Jack owns your assdarklikemysoul: why are you like this (In which Jack starts a group chat, Mark becomes his "ass minion" and everyone discovers that Anti is still stuck in his "lol xD random phase")





	

Jackarooney has added Markafart to the conversation

Jackarooney has added AntiMatter to the conversation

Jackarooney has added darklikemysoul to the conversation 

darklikemysoul: Jack wtf are you doing?

Jackarooney has added WizzleStache to the conversation 

Markafart: Why? 

Jackarooney: Why do anything? What is the meaning of life?

AntiMatter: We've been at school all day, It's too late for your philosophical bullshit

Jackarooney: When is it ever not too late for philosophical bullshit.

darklikemysoul has left the conversation

Markafart: He's not having any of your bull

Jackarooney has added darklikemysoul to the conversation

Jackarooney: Welcome back

darklikemysoul: I'm gonna block you 

Jackarooney: Psssshhhhhhh no you won't 

AntiMatter: Block em darky xD 

darklikemysoul: Heavily considering it

Jackarooney: Nah, you love me... speaking of people we love, where's Wilfy?

Markafart: Today's the day that they print the school paper remember? He's probably busy with that

AntiMatter: He's got hot shot reporter things to do

darklikemysoul: I wouldn't go that far... he's got a column about #gay clothing in a high school paper. 

Jackarooney: You're #gay

darklikemysoul: Not as gay as you ass lord

Markafart: It's true Jack, you're the gayest one of us

Markafart has changed Jackarooney's screen name to asslord

AntiMatter: What does that say about you mark? You're dating him xD

Markafart: I deny nothing 

asslord: I AM THE ASS LORD. BOW DOWN TO ME BITCHES

darklikemysoul: you may rule Mark's ass, but you're not coming anywhere near mine 

AntiMatter: Okay butt (pun intended).... you two are twins... with identical DNA... so if Jack own's Mark's ass, I think he own's your ass too Darky.

darklikemysoul: that's not how science works

Markafart: NAH BITCH GET REKT JACK OWNS YOUR ASS

darklikemysoul: why are you like this

asslord: He's my ass minion, he's only doing his job

AntiMatter has changed Markafart's screen name to assminion 

darklikemysoul: HA

assminion has changed darklikemysoul's screen name to assminion2 

assminion: HAHA

asslord: This is starting to get confusing

AntiMatter: I feel left out of the ass train

asslord has changed AntiMatter's screen name to asstronaut 

assminion2: This is ridiculous 

assminion2 has changed assminion2's screen name to Dark

asslord: BORING

assminion has changed Dark's screen name to darkass 

darkass: Holy fuck can we STOP with the screen name changes?

assminion: I don't know, CAN WE?

darkass: Duck you

darkass: Fuck*

WizzleStache: WHAT THE HELL GUYS 47 NOTIFICATIONS WHO STARTED THIS GROUP CHAT I SWEAR TF

asslord: WILFY!!!

WizzleStache: I see you've been having fun with the screen names

asstronaut: would you like to join the ass crew?

WizzleStache: no

assminion has changed WizzleStache's screen name to assstache

assstache: I'm disowning you Mark

assminion: You can't disown me

darkass: Yes he can, I disowned you a long time ago

asstronaut: I think we all disowned Mark a long time ago

assminion: Okay Anti, you actually can't disown me because we aren't even related

asstronaut: I'm disowning you as a friend

asslord: Hey Wilf, how did the paper club go today?

assstache: awesome! I secretly printed all of the headlines in pink so now everyone has to read fabulous ink

asstronaut: phenomenal xD

asslord: Anti, you need to get past that 'xD' phase rill quick or I'm gonna disown you and then none of us will have siblings. 

assstache: excuse you, Mark may be disowned by I've still got Dark and Tim

asstronaut: xD get rekt Jack

asslord: Doesn't mean I can't still disown you and your 'lol xD random rawr' nonsense 

assminion has changed asstronaut's screen name to asslolrawr

asslolrawr: very mature

asslord: This is why I love you Marky <3

darkass: *insert vomit emoji here*

assstache: get a room 

asslord: Sounds good to me, wanna come over Mark?

assminion: ILL BE THERE IN 3 MINUTES

asslord: don't forget to put on clean underwear 

assminion: where I'm going, I don't need underwear

assstache: TMI 

darkass: Do you two remember that talk we had about how gross it is to hear you two talk about sex?

assstache: I think they left dude

asslolrawr: can I come over so I don't have to listen to those two?

darkass: yes, please do, no one should have to suffer through that.

asslolrawr: I'll be over in 5 minutes as I for one believe that clean underwear is important. 

assstache: good call

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure what this was... suppressed boredom perhaps? Either way, I hope it brought some form of joy to your day - have a great one
> 
> x Ace


End file.
